Sisters In Wings
by Sami Hatter
Summary: Max and Ravyn get kick out of the flock. What do they do? Travel the world while causing minor trouble in their wake. What happens when the winged-girls settle in NYC? Pure CHAOS. SLASH. Thorki Stony
1. Prologue

Pairings That Won't Change: Thor/Loki Steve/Tony

* * *

Max came flying into the cave that the flock was using, arms ladled with bags. She made her way in only to see the flock, sitting in a circle looking solemn with a sleeping Ravyn leaning against Fang's arm

"Guys what's going on? Did something happen?" Max asked worriedly. Fang stood up, moving Ravyn so she was leaning against Iggy.

"Yes, something did happen. You did. We want you gone Max," Fang said, looking seriously at Max. Max was shocked. They wanted her gone. What did she do? Angel interrupted her thoughts.

"You know what you did Max. You betrayed us. We want you to leave," Angel hissed at Max, eyes full of hatred. Max opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a sleepy voice.

"Are we going somewhere else?" 13-year-old Ravyn asked.

"Yes we are, but Max is staying," Iggy answered softly.

"Why?" Ravyn asked, waking up fully at those words.

"We are leaving her," Fang said softly. Ravyn looked confused for a few seconds before she finally understood. She jumped, hit Iggy in the neck, causing him to drop her arms from his hold, and ran to Max, dodging all of the hands that were trying to stop her. With a quick flap of her black wings, Ravyn jumped out to Max, and she clung to her neck, before turning her head towards the rest off the flock

"No. If you are leaving Maxy, you are leaving me too," Ravyn said firmly, glaring at the flock with bright emerald green eyes. The flock nodded before looking at Max.

"Pack your stuff and leave," Angel hissed at them. Max nodded and packed her stuff while Ravyn did the same beside her with her own stuff. She and Ravyn walked to the exit of the cave.

"Don't come flying to us when you regret this," Max said coldly, before she and Ravyn went flying off into the night, leaving the flock alone in the cave.

* * *

Hello to all of my Psychopaths,

Welcome to the Prologue of my new story. This idea hit me when I was reading a Naruto fic believe it or not.

Disclaimer: I, Sami Hatter, do not own Maximum Ride, the Avengers or any other Book, Movie, Anime, Etc. Etc. that I may or may not mention. WARNING: This is the only disclaimer that I will say. If you dislike that, LEAVE.

Ravyn: Why am I 13?

Me: Don't worry, Ravyn. Max is 14 in this chapter. Plus it is only the prologue. The next chapter you will be 18 and Max will be 19.

Ravyn: Oh.

Tony: Why am I not in this chapter?

Me: Because this chapter was of Max and Ravyn leaving the flock.

Tony: I still could have been mentioned.

Me: No it wouldn't have worked with the story.

Tony: You could have made it work.

Me(calls): Steve! Tony's trying to make me do something that I don't want to do!

Steve(yells): TONY!

Tony(while rushing off): Eep!

Well that's all for this chapter. Byaii

Peace Love and Cookies,

Sami Hatter, Daughter of the Mad Hatter.

P.S. Vote who you want Max and Ravyn to be with. If you want, it can be someone from the flock. Just comment who you want them to be with. Thank You. Review Please.


	2. Chapter 1

Loud laughter echoed through the previously quiet forest. The source of the laughter was revealed when a girl with golden hair and emerald eyes raced through the clearing in the middle of the forest. Another girl with dirty blonde hair and chocolate eyes dashed after the golden haired girl, laughing loudly.

"Ravyn, slow down. You'll run into a tree again," the dirty blonde haired girl shouted to the other girl, Ravyn. Ravyn laughed loudly and spread her wings.

"No way, Maxy. You'll have to catch me first," Ravyn called to Max before launching herself in to the air, showing off her beautiful raven wings in the late afternoon sunlight. Max flung herself into flight to chase Ravyn, revealing her gorgeous brown-flecked white wings. She quickly used her sonic speed to easily catch up to Ravyn and drag her to the ground. Max quickly pinned Ravyn only for Ravyn to roll them over, thus starting a play fight.

The two wrestled around until it was dark. The two stopped wrestling, and they laid on their backs, only for a loud crash to echo throughout the forest. The two looked at each other and silently agreed to check out the noise that had disrupted the peace in their forest. Making their way to the sound, the duo pressed together and slid through the shadows to make sure they weren't seen.

The two quickly came to a clearing where they saw a man in a red and gold metal suit, a man in an odd, very old-looking outfit, a man in a star-spangled suit, and a man in similar clothing to the second man only in gold and green. Ravyn carefully stepped out, revealing herself with Max stepping out beside her.

"What do you thing you are doing?" Ravyn called in a commanding voice. The three men turned towards them while the fourth man jumped from the mountain ledge to be on the same plain as them, looking at the two girls cautiously. The man in the spangled suit stepped forwards.

"Miss, are you civilians lost?" he asked, looking at them carefully, taking in their muddy clothing but not seeing their features.

"That is none of your business, Spangles. What are you doing here?" Max rudely interrupted. The three of the men looked somewhat surprised, but the raven haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Would you mind stepping into the light?" the raven haired man called. Ravyn and Max narrowed their eyes, but Ravyn stepped forward. The four gasped in surprise. Ravyn looked like a female version of the raven haired man but with the long haired blond man's hair. The raven haired man and the long haired blond man looked at her in awe while the other two just looked shocked.

"I'm in the light. Now what are you doing in our forest?" Ravyn asked sharply. Spangles, as dubbed by Ravyn, opened his mouth to speak, but the brunette man interrupted him.

"Whoa. Reindeer Games, Point Break, this chick related to you," he asked in a dramatic voice, causing Ravyn to snort. Spangles glared at the brunette along with the blond man and the raven haired man. Ravyn spoke up.

"May we have your names?" Ravyn asked, finally deciding to be polite. Spangles stepped forwards.

"I am Steve Roger. I am also known as Captain America, Miss," Spangles, I mean Steve, said smiling at the two girls. The brunette man stepped forward next.

"Tony Stark. Ironman," Tony said with a sarcastic smile. The long haired blond man stepped towards them and bowed at the waist.

"I am Thor, son of Odin," Thor stated in a booming voice. The raven haired man rolled his eyes and stepped forward with a quick and sharp nod of his head.

"I am Loki, son of Laufey," Loki said, hatred seeping into his voice. Ravyn nodded and Max stepped forward, drawing more sharp gasps for she looked like a combination of Steve and Tony, except female.

"I am Max" Max said, smiling at them quickly before going to a neutral face. Ravyn stepped forwards with a large and sarcastic smile.

"I am Ravyn," Ravyn said, still grinning away. Thor tilted his head to the side in a curious fashion with Ravyn quickly mimicking the action without realizing that she had done so.

"Is there a reason that you are called 'Ravyn'?" Thor asked curiously. Ravyn nodded, and the others waited patiently for an answer, but soon they realized that they weren't getting one.

"Will you tell us?" Tony asked. Ravyn shook her head no.

"I can show you though," Ravyn said, stepping forward more with Max right beside her. Ravyn sent a glance towards Max, and she nodded slightly. The two took a few steps away from each other.

"Are you going to show us or n-," Tony started, but he was stopped when Steve covered his mouth with his hand. He nodded to the girls and they nodded back. Loki noticed this along with Thor. Thor was about to question them, but the four were shocked speechless when the two girls revealed their wings.

* * *

Hello all of my psychopaths,

This the first OFFICIAL chapter of Sisters In Wings. YAYZ! Sorry for taking forever to update. i get one story idea after another and it is soooooo hard to keep track of which is which. Plus the fact I just remembered that I had this story.

Tony: You _FORGOT_ about _ME_?!

Me: Not you. Just the story.

Tony: Grrrr

Me: Steve! Tony's growling at me!

Steve: TONY!

Tony: You evil evil little girl!

Me: Steve! Tony just called me short! And Evil!

Steve(storms into the room): TONY!

Tony(whiling running): Eep!

Me(mutters): Ha! That's what you get. Calling me short and evil.

Clint: Umm... Sami, you do know that both of those are true right...

Me: Oh I know. I just don't want Tony to call me them.

Clint: Oh...

Don't forget to leave a comment on who you want Max and Ravyn to be with. It cant be Thor, Loki, Steve, or Tony. Anyone else is far game. You can also say who you want others besides Ravyn and Max to Be with. I except Yaoi, Yuri, ANd M/F, so go PSYCHO, my psychopaths.

Peace Love and Cookies,

Sami Hatter

Daughter of the Mad Hatter


End file.
